


Fictober-Dia 27- ¿Me puedes esperar?

by No_time_for_names



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Este seria el primer día de escuela de Damian pero el no se siente listo y eso es algo que Dick puede entender.





	Fictober-Dia 27- ¿Me puedes esperar?

-Dami, ya casi es hora de irnos. –

Toque la puerta de su habitación una vez más, Bruce me había pedido como favor llevarlo en su primer día de escuela.

\- ¿Me puedes esperar? –

Su voz se escuchaba débil y la puerta que nos separaba apenas la hacia audible.

-Claro, no hay problema. -

Empecé a imaginar que excusas tendría que inventar para que lo dejaran entrar si tardaba mucho más.

Después de casi diez minutos decidí entrar a su cuarto, Damian estaba sentado en su cama con el uniforme puesto y la mochila en su espalda, mirando el suelo sin hacer nada.

-Damian, ya nos tenemos que ir. -

-No quiero ir. -

-Si, eso no está en discusión. - 

Me senté en la cama junto a él, se mordía el labio y miraba el suelo fijamente y por primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de no llorar.

-Oye, tranquilo, ¿té pasa algo, algo te duele? -

Aun miraba el suelo y respiraba pausadamente.

-Damian, mírame. - tome con cariño su rostro para que volteara a verme, aun mordía su labio tratando que las lágrimas no salieran.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? -

Damian dejo de morderse los labios y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir libremente por su cara mientras pequeños quejidos se le salían de manera inadvertida. Lo rodea con mis brazos y lo puse en mi regazo, porque sin importar cuanto traté de negarlo, es solo un niño.

Siguió llorando mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a mí. Le acaricie la espalda mientras lloraba y así nos quedamos durante otros veinte minutos aproximadamente hasta que Damian dejo de llorar y aun cuando paro de llorar no me soltó, nos quedamos abrazados un rato mientras Damian trataba de calmar su respiración.

\- ¿Estas bien? –

-Si. –

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? –

-No. - sus brazos me apretaron con mas fuerza.

-Eso está bien. - mire el reloj, ya era muy tarde para que lo llevara a la escuela. -Hablare a la escuela para decir que te enfermaste. –

Damian no dijo nada cuando lo solté, solo me miro atentamente mientras marcaba a la escuela y explicaba que ese día no iría. Cuando colgué el teléfono y lo volteé a ver sus ojos seguían rojos después de llorar y me miraba avergonzado de toda esta situación.

\- ¿Te parece si vemos una película? –

Su cara aun ardía con vergüenza. Asintió levemente y fui a buscar las cosas para ver una película. Cuando entre al cuarto Damian ya no traía el uniforme, solo su ropa normal.

-Ven, la sala ya esta lista para que miremos una película. -

Decidimos ver Historias Cruzadas, Damian no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a la película y poco antes de llegar a la mitad de la película me volteo a ver con esa cara seria que usaba para todo, ese rostro que le daba una apariencia mayor de la que tenía, esa que hace que la mayoría olvide que solo es un niño.

-Grayson. - usaba ese tono de voz, autoritario y firme.

-Damian. -

\- ¿No le dirás a nadie lo que paso hoy? - su voz ya no sonaba firme ni autoritario, de hecho, casi no se oía por encima del ruido de la película

-Claro que no, nadie se tiene que enterar si no quieres. -

-Gracias. -

-No hay problema, eres mi hermanito, siempre te cuidare. -

Normalmente él se hubiera enojado porque lo llame hermanito, hoy al parecer no es ese tipo de día. Damian se acomodo mejor en el sillón para verme de frente.

-No quiero ir a la escuela. -

-Hoy no iras. -

-No quiero ir nunca. –

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Ya se todo lo que me van a enseñar, no tiene caso. -

\- ¿Te preocupa ser demasiado listo, desde cuándo? -

-No es eso. Drake dijo que los listos no hacen amigos en la escuela. –

-Y quieres hacer amigos. -

-Padre me está mandando para que aprenda a socializar, es para lo único que voy a ir y lo voy a hacer mal. –

-Damian, ¿tienes miedo de decepcionar a Bruce? -

Damian ahora miraba fijamente al televisor como si de repente le interesara la película.

-Eso creo. –

-Damian, no importa que hagas el estará orgulloso de ti, aunque no lo demuestre. Y si vas a hacer amigos hazlos para ti, no para él. -

Damian separo su vista del televisor para verme, ni me di cuenta cuando se acercó para abrazarme. 

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Entiendo cómo se siente no estar listo y si ocupas mas tiempo puedo hablarlo con Bruce. –

-Gracias, pero mañana lo intentare, tú me llevaras, ¿verdad? -

-Claro que sí, siempre que lo necesites. - 


End file.
